Mad Peach
by hwangsta
Summary: When Peach goes mad and angry she scares the smashers and they all faint
1. WTF?

Wow, I am in a writing mode lately so yeah

Also excited for the new game Super Princess Peach to come out

* * *

Ch.1 Is she PMSing?

Usually in the Smash Mansion there are birds chirping, ocean view complete with a battlefield and a lot of yelling and crazy Nintendo people. Today however was different…

Peach was really mad and almost killed Mario and turned him into a tennis ball.

"GRRR MARIO!" yelled Peach.

"LUIGI, MARTH, LINK ANYONE HELP!" yelled the poor plumber

"Oh no, Mario is it the time of the month?" asked Luigi?

"I don't know, but ever since Bowser went to some island and created a machine Peach has went crazy." Mario replied.

Later Marth came out with Falchion, really heavy armor and Roy as a human shield.

"Uh oh… Angry Peach." He thought

So the boys locked Peach up in a cage and went to her room, luckily Zelda and Link were in there.

"Zelda, why is Peach so mad lately? Is she you know PMSing again!" asked Roy.

"No, it's just well something is making her mad and then she has been crazy." She replied

"I feel sorry for the next person who needs to go against Peach." Said Luigi.

Peach butt bombed her way out of her cage and went to the teleportation module.

"Will Roy please come over to the teleportation module?" asked Master Hand

Marth was laughing so hard that he fell on this head, luckily his tiara had absorbed the impact and he was ok.

"HA, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT AGAINEST THE CRAZY PMSING PRINCESS! HA HA HA! He laughed.

"She isn't PMSing!" yelled Zelda

"Marth where did you put my dragonstone? Asked Roy

"Huh I thought it was in your room, unless… oh no peach!" yelled Marth

Mario had 3rd degree burns on his back from Peach being mad.

* * *

End of ch.1

Next ch. Summary: Peach goes mad and attacks Altea, Hyrule, Pherae and even Mushroom Kingdom, what will Marth, Zelda, and Roy do?


	2. AHHHHHHH!

Finally back, and now I need to see why I cannot find Avatar: The Last Airbender on my on demand from Comcast, it used to be there…

I own nothing

Super Princess Peach is out yay!

On with the fic!

* * *

Roy had to fight Peach; unfortunately he didn't have his dragonstone that made him stronger. Peach got his dragonstone, but Roy knew something, since sword of seals was effective against demon dragons and dragons, and since Peach has his dragonstone, she would be weak to him.

Peach breathed ice and froze Roy, but with sword of seals, he was back to normal. With her might she threw him down in the water, and she won. Roy almost picked up his missing dragonstone, but Peach got it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Roy

If anything else was insane it was Peach going to Altea. She killed one half of its army. The king of Altea watched, then he sent Ellis to Smash Mansion, were Marth was.

Smash Mansion:

"Ellis, what are you doing here?" asked Marth

"Princess Peach attacked Altea." She replied

"Hi Marth, what is Ellis doing here?" Roy asked.

The Following phone convo. will be in script format due to laziness…

King of Altea (KOA) : Marth is your sister there?

Marth: yes

KOA: well, I think that Mushroom Kingdom is insane, breaking our alliance!

Marth: So what is the solider count?

KOA: Surprisingly, it is only Princess Peach

Marth: She is that crazy!

Pherae…

So Pherae, Altea, Ostia, Mushroom Kingdom's armies tried to stop Peach. Hector, Eliwood, Lyn, and Lilina began to fight. Roy was at Smash Mansion.

Their powers were too evenly matched, but Peach beaten everyone. Lilina went to Smash Mansion to get Roy.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't have enough time to put Hyrule in this ch. I will put it in later.

Ok notes, for all you guys

Yes, I know Marth got exiled, but this is fan, fiction! This means that it doesn't have to be true to the fact.

Above no. 1 that also means that I have lost one of my fan fics about Marth being exiled, because I threw out my notebook I think, but is not to the point, now I would be a big different if I had replaced some characters…

Next. Ch. Summary:

Peach attacks Hyrule, ppl go together and it becomes a large bloody fight.


	3. THATS IT!

CH. 3 Dragged In

Sorry for the lack of updates, it was close to the end of the quarter, so I had to do better and finish, after all I have on quarter left… Add watching Avatar the Last Airbender (diss me or flame me you are going to burn) (NO I am not a Zuko fan girl, stop looking at me like that), completing Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap (I just got it a month or 2 ago)

* * *

Peach floated and walked to Hyrule and started attacking, so Zelda and Link had to leave to get back to Hyrule, the next place to get attacked was Mushroom Kingdom, because of Peach's craziness anything went. So now they had a problem.

Mushroom Kingdom…

Everyone went over there and told Toadsworth what was going on, apparently they stood there to fight with his approval, and the Mushroom Kingdom army of Toads were there too. Marth and Roy got out Falchion and Sword of Seals, putting away their Silver Swords; Zelda began to train herself and teaching herself some new moves, and powering up herself; Link began to switch his wooden sword to the Master Sword, sharpening his boomerang, getting arrows, filling bottles with fairies, and getting bombs. Then the moment came, Peach reached Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where are Mario, Luigi and Daisy?" thought Zelda

Mario and Luigi were looking for the source of how Peach got her crazy emotions. Daisy was busy helping them. They heard of something called the Vibe Specter and it was on Vibe Island. It controlled people emotions and if it was in the wrong hands then chas could happen and in rare cases give them special powers, they decided to go to Vibe Island, but they had to defeat Peach first, even if they couldn't, she would go to the Vibe Specter to recover herself.

Mushroom Kingdom…

Mario and his gang were there and they explained about the Vibe Specter.

"Even if we lose she would still go back to get her energy back right?" asked Roy

"Yes, even if we lose we can track her down." Said Daisy

"But we need to put a tracking device on, and it is hard." Said Mario

"I got that taken care of." Said Link.

They remembered that he had his hookshot and it can put something on it and if it was sticky then someone can have something stuck on them.

It was time

* * *

That's all for today folks, ch. 4 in one week or 2 reviews, whichever comes first 


	4. Note READ BEFORE REVIEWING CH 3

Not a chapter

Oops, I forgot some stuff

Next Chapter is a fight scene vote Peach or the other guys, (Mario, Luigi, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Link)

DO NOT say omg you stealer, because I am changing my pen name to Hwangsta

I owe you guys a cookie and a very good chapter for not updating for a long time, sry…

- Hwangsta, formerly known as Link n Marth luvah


End file.
